Father
by fujin of shadows
Summary: She had forgiven him for not being selfish enough. He hated himself for not being selfish enough. She hated herself for not being giving enough. Hopeful, their children will not experience that pain that they had experienced. A sequel to Wife and the third installment to the Mistress series.


_**I don't know what possessed me to add a third installment to the Mistress and Wife stories, but I just felt like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy and review.**_

* * *

 _ **Father**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. If I did, Tatsuya and Miyuki would be fucking, and Suzune would be a major Character.**_

* * *

 _ **(Suzune)**_

Yotsuba Tatsuya gazed upon the house that he promised himself to never visit again.

This was the residence of his former lover, Ichihara Suzune.

Regardless of how much she had earned in her service towards the Yotsuba, Suzune had never moved or change residence, something that Tatsuya could not comprehend.

Suzune's residence, in Tatsuya's eyes, is a security risk.

Regardless, Tatsuya decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

He had lost his right to voice his opinion towards Suzune 20 years ago.

The day he left her in favor of his sister.

With much trepidation, which was very much unlike him, he walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

He did not have to wait long before Suzune answered.

Suzune was shell shocked to see her former flame at her doorstep.

Tatsuya had never broken a promise. After their last night together, he promised her that he would never come back to her.

He had kept that promise for 20 years.

Today, he broke that promise.

"Tatsuya-sama." Suzune spoke with a guarded voice.

"Suzune-san." Tatsuya greeted his former flame, mentally commenting that she had age well.

Suzune was not as beautiful as his sister-wife, but she was still appealing to the eyes, his eyes.

"You are here to visit my son, aren't you?" Suzune inquired carefully.

"Yes." Tatsuya answered bluntly.

Suzune nodded before ushering Tatsuya inside of her home.

Tatsuya paused for a moment to drink in the sight before him.

In a rare moment for him, he was filled with nostalgia.

Even with his limited emotional capacity, a part of Tatsuya broke a little at the sight of his lover's home. Everything was as he remembered. Every furniture, ever picture frame, every single detail was the same as he remembered.

"Tetsuya-san is in the living room." Suzune informed Tatsuya, interrupting his musing.

"Thank you." Tatsuya told her before moving towards Suzune's living room.

Suzune did not follow.

Entering the living room, Tatsuya was greeted with the sight of a 20 year old man that was clearly Suzune's son.

Same midnight blue hair, same crimson red eyes, and same stern impression that made his mother appealing towards him. Willowy limbs, tall and muscular frame, Ichihara Tetsuya the male version of his mother.

Ichihara Tetsuya was also his son.

His bastard.

At the moment, Tetsuya was busy looking at his terminal, unaware of his presence.

Tatsuya shook his head before coughing softly.

Tetsuya shifted his gazed from the terminal to the source of the voice.

The young Ichihara almost dropped his terminal as he jumped to his feet and greeted the man that was very influential to his life.

"Tatsuya-sama, good afternoon!" Tetsuya greeted the man that he was named after, reverie and respect clear in his voice.

Tatsuya was the one who taught Tetsuya how to control his unique magic. He was the one who taught him how to fight. He was the one who taught him everything he knew about Magic engineering.

What Tetsuya is right now as a man and magician, he owe it all to Yotsuba Tatsuya.

In Tetsuya's eyes, Tatsuya was the father that he never had.

Tatsuya knows this, and he was ashamed of it.

"At ease, Tetsuya-kun. I am merely here for a quick visit." Tatsuya told his apprentice before walking towards him and clasping his shoulders. "And no need to be formal, in two weeks' time, you will be my son."

In two weeks, Ichihara Tetsuya would marry the next heir of the Yotsuba, Yotsuba Tayuya.

In two weeks, Tetsuya would stand in the same position as his unknown father, beside the sister that he wasn't aware of.

Tetsuya looked flustered at how accepting his master was in his relationship with his daughter. When Tetsuya became Tayuya's lover, he expected his master to outright kill him.

Tatsuya did not kill him, but Tetsuya still remember the beating that he received from his master before he gave him the blessing that he so crave from him.

If only Yotsuba-sama was the same as her husband. To this day, Tetsuya still felt uncomfortable and fearful whenever he is in the same room as the feared Blizzard Queen. Tetsuya had the sneaking feeling that Yotsuba Miyuki wanted his head on a pike.

Seemingly reading his apprentice's mind, Tatsuya could only chuckle. "If it means anything to you, I'll do my best to shield you from my wife. My other daughters will do the same. They like you."

An understatement, as his other daughters had told Tayuya that if she ever let go of Tetsuya, they would swipe him from her grasped.

Tayuya's siblings were haunted by ghosts for a week after that threat.

"Thank you for that favor, Master. I would appreciate that." Tetsuya said with a nervous smile.

Tatsuya shook his head in amusement at his apprentice's nervousness towards Miyuki. That nervousness was understandable, but Miyuki have not move against Suzune or Tetsuya in 20 years. She would not do so now.

She has no reason to.

And also, the risk would not be worth the effort.

"Tayuya-hime is very antsy without you in the estate. You should visit." Tatsuya told his apprentice as he removed his hand from his shoulders and took a seat in an armchair just in front of the sofa.

Tatsuya was disturbed at the familiarity that he felt by just sitting down in the familiar armchair.

Tetsuya took a seat across his master. "Yotsuba-sama told me to not show my face before the wedding."

"I am aware of that, but I can speak to her to rescind that order. You are important to the Yotsuba. You are one of our best agent." Tatsuya did his best to hide his pride towards that the prowess of his bastard.

Tetsuya was very much like his father. A God within a human's body.

Only Tayuya could boasts of being similar to him and her soon to be husband.

"I don't want any trouble, Tatsuya-sama." In Tetsuya's mind, he had already cause his master enough trouble from his wife.

Tetsuya being Tatsuya's apprentice was something that Miyuki was vehemently against, and he could still remember how the two quarreled because of him.

Tetsuya did not want that to happen again. He did not want to cause his master any distress.

"If you prefer that, then so be it." Tatsuya did not bother to push his offer. He knew Tetsuya enough that once he rejected the offer once, he will not change his mind. "I must warn you beforehand though that Tayuya-hime would be missing you quite severely and I would expect her to be very affectionate towards you. I must caution you to control your urges until your wedding night. We don't want my daughter to be unsatisfied in his wedding night, do we? "

Tetsuya froze at the look that his master gave him. "I'll keep in my pants, master." Tetsuya assured his teacher fiercely, fearing very much for his manhood.

Tatsuya laughed at him before rising up to his feet. He then, once again, lay his hand on his bastard's shoulder. "I know I have told this to you before, but I am satisfied with Tayuya-hime's choice. You are the only man that I would confidently entrust one of my daughters to, and you are the only one that I know for a fact that can fill my shoes within the Yotsuba." Tatsuya squeeze his bastard's shoulders caringly. "Tayuya-hime is not the only one who is looking forward in having you officially inducted in the family. I also looking forward to it." Tatsuya stated sincerely.

Tetsuya thank the heavens that he was sitting down already, because he knew there and then that he would have collapsed from the confidence and trust that his master was showing and giving him.

Tetsuya knew how important Tayuya was to his master. Tayuya was his master's eldest and favorite. The fact that he was entrusting her to him was the greatest compliment that his master could ever give him.

Tetsuya did not know how long he was silent, but he was only able to give a reply when his master was already living the living room.

"I'll protect Tayuya-chan!" Tetsuya promised fiercely and strongly, eyes filled with determination. "I'll be a great husband and protector to Tayuya-chan, Master! I swear it!"

Tatsuya looked over his shoulders, giving his son a fond look. "I know you would." Tatsuya said with utmost confidence. "Now rest. I know my wife has been giving you missions for the last few days to occupy your time. I don't want you collapsing once you are allowed to reacquaint yourself with my daughter."

"Yes sir."

With one last prideful and fond look, Tatsuya made his way towards the exit.

That conversation was painful, in many ways, for Tatsuya.

Suzune was waiting for him at the exit.

The two former lovers held each other's gaze for a full second.

Suzune opened the door and Tatsuya exited her residence.

Suzune followed quickly, closing the door tightly.

The former lovers stood several feel apart, but the were within arm's reach of each other.

"You raised him well." Tatsuya complimented softly.

"I wasn't the only one raising him." Suzune replied with equal softness. "You are a father to him, you know that, right?"

"I wasn't a good father to him." Tatsuya often times thought, dreamt, of how he could have been a better father towards Tetsuya without the hurdles that he was navigating through in the past 20 years.

"You were good enough." Suzune said comfortingly.

A brief silence between them before Tatsuya spoke once more. His words were lace with pain and shame. "I am sorry for not being selfish enough."

"I've already forgiven you." Suzune immediately replied before entering her home, leaving the love of her life once again to return to the woman that he had chosen over her.

 _ **(Miyuki)**_

"Papa!" Entering the room of his eldest daughter, Tatsuya was greeted with an enthusiastic embrace from Tayuya.

Yotsuba Tayuya was the carbon copy of her mother, but slightly prettier.

"Tatsuya-sama." Miyuki, who was already in the room, bestowed her husband a loving smile as she leaned over her daughter to give her beloved husband and brother a loving kiss.

At 40 years of age, Miyuki did not look a day pass her twenties. Miyuki's beauty and allure, even at the age of 40, was still enough to enchant any man and woman that laid eyes on her.

As Miyuki pulled back from the kiss, Tayuya gave her father space to allow him to look at her.

Tayuya was trying out her wedding dress, and Tatsuya looked at his daughter from head to toe before speaking. "You look immaculate." Tatsuya complimented with a smile. "You are the second most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Tatsuya added as an afterthought.

Tayuya pouted while Miyuki smiled at Tatsuya words.

"Favoritism." Tayuya grumbled with a pout, her arms wrapped her chest.

Miyuki laughed lightly at her daughter before gliding to her husband's side' She wrapped one of his arms around her, and Tatsuya held her tightly.

"A husband should always consider their wife as the most beautiful woman that they know." Miyuki jokingly told her daughter before following it up with a less jovial tone. "You should teach your Vermin that."

Tayuya rolled her eyes at how her mother calls her fiancé. While her father was accepting of her relationship with Tetsuya, san that one beating that her father gave her lover, her mother never approved of her lover.

Regardless of his power, skills, success and contribution as a Yotsuba agent, Miyuki never liked Ichihara Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-kun is not a vermin!" Tayuya knew that this was pointless, but she still defended her future husband before her mother.

"You are right, he is not a Vermin. He is lower than that." Miyuki stated strongly.

"Mama!" Tayuya shouted in anger.

"Miyuki, that's a bit too much." Tatsuya scolded Miyuki sternly.

Miyuki sighed in frustration. She was not willing to quarrel with her husband and daughter in this subject matter.

"My apologies, Tatsuya-sama, Tayuya-chan, but someone has to act like an overprotective parent in this matter." Miyuki gave Tatsuya a pointed look. "You are suppose to be the one who should be very hesitant in letting our daughter go, Tatsuya-sama."

"I trust my student with our daughter, Miyuki." Tatsuya rebuked his wife, much to Tayuya's delight. "And I also trust my student to know that I will remove his spine from his back and beat him to death with it if he ever hurts our princess."

Tayuya could live with that compromise.

Miyuki smiled hopefully at her husband. "Could you do that right now?" Miyuki then flashed her husband with a seductive smirk. "I can make it worth your while if you succeed."

"Mama!" Tayuya gagged at the lustful look on her mother's face.

Her parents were very open with their affection towards each other. Tayuya's first introduction to sex was walking into her parents fucking on the dining room table.

Her sister Miyu came nine months later after that day, on the very same day she was admitted out of therapy.

"Tempting, truly tempting, but I'd rather be in our daughter's good graces than whatever you have in mind right now." Tatsuya winked at her daughter. "And also, like you would deny me your body." The feral look that Tatsuya gave Miyuki was enough to make her blush like a little girl.

"No flirting in my room!" Tayuya scolded her parents who were acting like hormonal teenagers. In her eyes, her parents did not have the right to flirt in front of her because his fiancée was all but banish from the estate to console her. "I don't want to watch my parents make out in front of me, much less in my room."

Tatsuya could only give his daughter a mischievous look, a look that Tayuya was very familiar with. "My dear Princess, your mother and I have done more than make out in your room."

Miyuki gave her daughter a sly look, mirroring her husband. "I remember that. You had a sleep over with your cousins when your father and I decided to test _how_ comfortable your bed is."

Tayuya looked green with disgust at the image of her parents fucking on her bed. She did not want that image in her head.

Tayuya made a mental note to have Minami-san change her bed later.

Tatsuya and Miyuki laughed at their daughter's discomfort, before Tatsuya caressed his daughter's cheeks affectionately. "Now, what about you change from your wedding dress to your normal clothes. It would be inconvenient if your dress gets damage, even if we can replace it."

"Yes Papa." Tayuya nodded at her father's orders.

Tatsuya smiled at her one more time before patting her on the head, in a way similar to how he patted Miyuki's head when they were young. "You will give Tetsuya-kun many good memories with your wedding dress." Tatsuya then laughed slight at a particular memory. "God knows your mother gave me many unforgettable memories with her wedding dress."

"Most of those memories were from our wedding night. Your dear father enjoyed me and my wedding dress quite thoroughly." Miyuki added absentmindedly, enjoying how queasy they were making her eldest.

"Out, both of you!" Tayuya all but pushed her parents out of her room, with both of them laughing at her expense.

When Tayuya closed her doors, all the mirth that Miyuki displayed disappeared as she turned her full attention to her husband.

Tatsuya already know what they will be discussing in the next few minutes.

Wordlessly, Tatsuya ushered Miyuki to their chambers.

Arriving to their chambers, Tatsuya let go of Miyuki and sat on their bed.

Miyuki went to their wine cabinet and poured both of them a drink.

As she was pouring wine to her cup, Miyuki spoke the words that she didn't want to utter. "You visited her, didn't you?"

"Yes." Tatsuya answered swiftly and honestly.

Miyuki appreciated that.

"Your first visit in 20 years." Miyuki sat beside her husband, offering him a glass of wine. Tatsuya accepted gratefully. "I was surprised that it took you this long to visit her."

"I am happily married, with five daughters."

"But she gave you a son." Miyuki love all of her daughters, but she wanted to give her brother a son.

She failed to do so, while his former lover was able to provide him with one. That alone filled her with shame.

"Yes, she did, but it doesn't matter." Tatsuya looked at Miyuki with love in his eyes. "I am your husband, and you are my wife. That's the end of the story."

After all this years, Miyuki enjoyed hearing her beloved elder brother calling her his wife.

But that still doesn't put to rest all of her insecurities.

"Do you hate me for not allowing you to have her?" Miyuki asked the question that she had only ask her brother once.

"No." The answer that Tatsuya gave her now was similar to the answer that he gave her all those years ago. "I could never hate you for acting on your feelings, for acting on your instincts as a woman. I could never bed Suzune knowing that you would be heartbroken behind close doors."

This was the first time in 20 years that Tatsuya uttered his former lover's name in the presence of his wife.

Miyuki could only smile fondly and lovingly at how considering her brother was, but her eyes were filled with loathing.

To herself and to Suzune.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't giving enough to share you with her." If Tatsuya had ever asked her for them, for her, to take Suzune in their roof and bed, Miyuki knew that she would concede to the request of her beloved brother. With gritted teeth and hate in her eyes, Miyuki would have invited Suzune to share her husband with her.

Tatsuya knew this, and he had never given that request to her, even though it would have made him happy beyond belief.

Tatsuya was not selfish enough to enjoy the flesh of the two women that he love while both of them are hurting because of his cruelty.

It was better for him to break the heart of one woman, than two. He can live with that, he can be haunted throughout his entire life with that, and he can despise himself with that.

"I understand." Tatsuya whispered to his wife before drowning the wine that was given to him. He took the wine in Miyuki's hand, playing with it with a melancholic look in his eyes. "To this day, I still love Suzune." Tatsuya confessed to Miyuki.

That admission hurt Miyuki.

But she was also happy with the honesty of her husband.

"But I love you more." Tatsuya stated with passion in his eyes. "I have always love you more." Tatsuya emptied the glass of its alcoholic contents before cupping Miyuki's chin and kissing her deeply, transferring the wine from his mouth to hers.

Miyuki moaned in pleasure as the wine was forced into her throat, a bit saliva and wine dripping down her lower lip.

When they separated, Tatsuya started undressing. "You have always been good in making me forget her." Tatsuya told her with a bittersweet expression. "I would like you to make me forget about her right now."

Miyuki nodded with determination, a lone tear falling from her eyes as she all but ripped her dress off of her body.

Miyuki knew the truth, even after 20 years of marriage; she would never make her brother forget about Ichihara Suzune.

Suzune did what was impossible and made her brother fall for her, irregardless of his limited emotional range.

For that, Miyuki would commend Suzune.

But Tatsuya, her beloved brother, was hers.

She is his wife.

He is her husband.

And Miyuki would keep it that way until her dying breath.

Miyuki knew that her brother would never forget Suzune, that he would love her until his dying day, but she would do her best to make those feelings dull until they are nothing more than fleeting and fading memories.


End file.
